El color de la estrella
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Tenian toda la razon, ni el mismo sabia que tanto buscaba en la sombra de esa persona, pero siguiendo sus paso, lo sabria. AU (relacionado al fic "El color de amor".


**Notas antes de leer el fic: hola! Este oneshop esta adjunto a la primera saga de mi otro fanfic "El color de amor", pero el protagonista principal aquí es Bennu! Ojala lo disfruten!**

**El color de la estrella**

Violencia. Con esa palabra podía describir tranquilamente el rumbo nuevo de su vida; ya nada mas le importaba. Girar entre peleas y sangre era su destino. Pero no por que así lo hubiese elegido por diversión nada mas, sino porque una vez tuvo alguien a quien proteger.

_Una vez tuvo un color verdadero_

Desde que tenía uso de razón, siempre había estado solo. Solo con Sui, su querido hermano menor. Los recuerdos de haber formado parte de una familia cariñosa y feliz, ahora solo eran sombras del pasado. Lo único realmente tatuado en su mente era y siempre había sido proteger a Sui, de ese mundo tan podrido.

Cuando empezaron a vivir en la calle, el, por ser mayor se encargaba de todo, cuidarlo, alimentarlo y luchar por mantenerlo bien. No le importaba recurrir a recursos como peleas y robos para asegurar su supervivencia. Eso era un hecho, perder su ética por algo que meter en la boca del pequeño Sui, era un precio bajo. Sin embargo nunca previo lo que ese hecho ocasionaría.

_Hermano….ya no quiero ser una carga para ti…ahora podrás regresar a tu "yo" de antes…_

Esas palabras escritas en letras infantiles y en un trozo casi arrugado de papel, como ningunas otras se quemarían en su corazón para siempre el día que termino por encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Sui, al borde de un arroyo cercano. A partir de entonces, su mundo se lleno de oscuridad.

Ya no encontraba nada a lo que aferrarse, buscaba pelea con quienes pudiera y perdía de a poco la calidez de su corazón. Odiaba absolutamente a todo, a cada ser viviente, a cada época del año, a cada quien que gozaba de lo que Sui ya jamás gozaría. Lo perdió todo porque no supo cuidarlo, pues bien, nunca volvería a cuidar a nadie más que así mismo, para no volver a sentir ese dolor. Las personas sufren por estar conectadas a otras personas. La vida está repleto de esas conexiones; por esa razón vivir, dudaba que valiera la pena.

_Por amor…por esa razón se sufre y se siente dolor….si vivir es amor….vivir es dolor…_

Con ese tipo de pensamiento continúo su vida, hundiéndose más y más en la oscuridad. Ahora ya no solo bastaba por repartir un par de golpes a primer imbécil con quien se topara. No, quería mas, algo le faltaba, no sabía que era, pero tarde o temprano lo encontraría.

Fue entonces cuando lo conoció. En aquellos días acaba apenas de cumplir los 14 años, ya tenía varios antecedentes de peleas, robos e incluso incendios de hogares o cultivos. Eso último se estaba volviendo su pasatiempo favorito. Ver fuego le calmaba en cierta forma. La única razón por la cual no terminaba en algún consejo tutelar, era que en los últimos meses se había relacionado a una familia extranjera de origen alemán que acababa de asentarse en Italia. Ellos buscaban "ayudantes de limpieza", otra forma elegante de decir quien haga su trabajo sucio. Daba igual, pagaban muy bien y no ofrecían ningún tipo de compromiso, así como tampoco tenían ningún requisito. Lo vio como una gran oportunidad. Hasta consiguió costearse una motocicleta con apenas la primera paga adelantada.

Apenas lo aceptaron, una joven que decía ser su jefa, aunque no lucia mucho mayor que él pero vestía de forma provocativa, le dio su primer trabajo: vigilar a su "hermano menor". Le pareció casi un chiste cuando le mostraron la foto de dicha persona. No se parecía en nada a esa chica, era completamente lo opuesto; aun con la pésima calidad de la foto podía notarlo. Aun así acepto.

Esa semana se supone que debía vigilarlo. La vida de este chico (Alone había descubierto que se llamaba) no era muy complicada o entretenida. De casa a escuela y viceversa, normalmente acompañado de su hermana pequeña. Bueno, no esperaba mucho de un mocoso tampoco. Las únicas veces que hacia algo diferente eran cuando iba de visita a un orfanato cercano, allí jugaba con los niños, les leía cuentos y a veces recibía clase de pintura de algún sacerdote que visitaba el lugar. Comenzaba a preguntarse qué rayos querían con alguien así, no parecía nadie espectacular ni mucho menos una amenaza de cualquier tipo. Lo mas "emocionante" que pudo rescatar de su vida, probablemente era que por su naturaleza amable, solía meterse en problemas con ciertas personas abusivas. Nada raro que su acompañante de cabellos morados no solucionara con llamar a algún adulto. No lo entendía. Así que para borrar cualquier duda, opto por un acercamiento más directo.

En uno de esos días, iba caminando nuevamente a su puesto de vigilancia, planeaba acercarse al rubio mocoso y preguntarle directamente que rayos le pasaba para que alguien como Pandora (así se llamaba la "jefa") se interesara en el, pero el destino lo quiso de otra forma. Perdido en sus pensamientos de planes, termino chocando con alguien.

_OYE! Fíjate por dónde vas!?-se quejo mirándolo molesto. Grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una cara conocida.

_L-lo siento mucho…fue mi culpa-una linda sonrisa tímida, ojos tan azules como el cielo y cabellos rubios similares al sol. Sin duda una figura angelical, pero eso no fue lo que lo dejo mudo: su cara, esa era la cara de su hermano.

_S-sui….-murmuro confundido y tomándolo de los hombros-…n-no puede ser…

El más joven le miro sin entender y algo incomodo.

_Lo siento mucho, creo que me estas confundiendo-se disculpo muy apenado-mi nombre es Alone…

Despertando de su ilusión, solo al chico, para luego irse de allí lo más rápido que podía. Quería gritar, llorar, zapatear, cualquier cosa antes que seguir allí. No se dio cuenta de que había plantando cierta preocupación en su objeto de vigilancia.

Los días siguieron pasando. De algún modo pudo volver a verlo, esta vez mientras el ojiazul compraba unos elementos de pintura.

_Oh! Hola otra vez…ehn…-saludo dudoso.

_Bennu no Kagaho, solo llámame así…-chasqueo la lengua, cuando menos quería verlo, se le aparecía hasta en la sopa.

_Bennu..?-ladeo la cabeza confundido. Su acento era gracioso al pronunciar nombres japoneses.

Suspiro rendido. Al parecer ahora su nombre se convertiría en un apodo cariñoso a partir de ahora.

Luego de eso, de alguna forma u otra, se habían vuelto más cercanos, bueno amigos. Kagaho no podía evitar pensar y recordar a su hermano cuando estaba con Alone, le generaba la misma sensación de antes que creía haber olvidado. Era tan bueno y puro, quería protegerlo como a un tesoro valioso. Y eso era, nunca se había topado con alguien así a parte de Sui. Las personas que conocía usualmente siempre guardaban algo oscuro en sus ojos. Alone no era así, tenía una mirada clara y sincera, con todos por igual. Nunca se molestaba u ofendía con él, ni siquiera cuando a veces se lo merecía. No supo muy bien en qué momento, había dejado una parte de su aptitud agresiva atrás cada vez que se encontraba con ese pintor. Puede que la repulsión del rubio a la violencia tuviese algo que ver.

_No entiendo porque los dejas así?...son unos idiotas por molestarte y tu también, por no hacer nada-regaño a modo "hermano mayor". El menor solo sonrió avergonzado. Este le había comentado ciertos incidentes relacionados a rumores sobre sus lienzos. El sabía que eso era obra de Pandora. Cosa rara.

_No seas así Bennu. Yo no creo que sean tan malos. De hecho, estoy seguro de que no existe en esencia ninguna persona mala en el mundo…solo aquellos que toman malos senderos…-le regala una sonrisa. El joven solo bufo mientras sacaba su encendedor para jugar con él un rato. No valía la pena discutir con Alone cuando se ponía en plan "paz en el mundo".

_Eres ingenuo al pensar así…necesitas madurar para no ser herido-le hablo seriamente-…el mundo no es tan bonito como te lo imaginas…

_Uhn…enserio?...yo siempre creí que era uno lleno de luz y color…-mira el cielo entretenido-…lleno de los colores que realmente amo….y que sueño con pintar….-se le iluminaban los ojos cuando hablaba de sus sueño. El mayor solo le sonrió quedadamente. No podía negar que en cierta forma, en cómo iban las cosas, tal vez pudiese llegar a creer en sus palabras. Sabía perfectamente que Alone estaba más afectado que lo que le demostrara, pero él estaba allí para animarlo y protegerlo.

_Tks! Olvida eso y ven…!-saca de entre sus cosas un casco extra-…quieres un paseo en mi motocicleta? Eso siempre me despeja!-la sonrisa que recibió fue mejor que un simple "si!".

Lo demás, ya no le importaba.

Pero eso no duro mucho. No supo ni siquiera rayos paso cuando un día vio a Pandora caminando junto a Alone, este ultimo aparentemente inexpresivo. Ambos se acercaron a él y la azabache lo presento.

_Bennu no Kagaho…te presento a tu nuevo amo…-hablo con voz suave acariciando las pálidas mejillas del niño-…mi querido hermano menor, Hades-sama….-beso su mejilla en cierta manera cariñosa, pero el rubio no hizo acción alguna. Solo se mantuvo allí, quieto como una muñeca sin alma-…te encomiendo su cuidado…

A partir de ese día, sin duda el rubio pasaba más tiempo con ellos, pero con ello, también algo terrible pasaba en consecuencia. Los ojos del niño lentamente perdían su brillo y vida, su sonrisa ya no era más que una falsedad y las palabras que salían de su boca, muchas veces comenzaban a sacar veneno, aun de forma disimulada. Pandora y los demás, parecían complacerse con ese resultado, pero el no. Estaba furioso. No lo decía, pero lo estaba. La única persona que valía la pena proteger, y ellos la estaban arruinando. A veces, hasta sentía que quien estaba frente suyo, no era Alone.

Fue en una de las contadas veces que Pandora no rondaba a su alrededor que volvieron a cruzar palabras a solas.

_Kagaho…pasa algo..? Pareces turbado…?-repentinamente le preguntó. Estaban esperando a Pandora y Radamanthys en una banca no muy lejos de la escuela del pintor. El peliazul le miro seriamente. Desde que paso a llamarse Hades le hablaba con demasiadas confianzas.

_Nada, Hades-sama…-cuando comenzó a notar los cambios, también empezó a tratarlo con cierto respeto y distancia. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero no quería arriesgarse. Pero el menor insistía.

_Ahora es "sama" y no Alone?...-le pregunto con una mezcla de ironía y tristeza-…pensé que tu si lo entenderías…-murmuro bajando la mirada. El mayor le observo por unos instante, como buscando algo y entonces, hablo.

_Porque haces esto?-la pregunta era simple y directa, aunque la respuesta que recibiría no tanto.

El joven pintor le miro por unos instantes, como pensando si decirle o no. Cuando finalmente se decidió, extrañamente se le acerco con la misma sonrisa infantil que recordaba. Eso le dio algo de valor para lo que vendría.

_Es un secreto…-empezó entre murmullos-…pero confió en ti y en que me ayudaras a llevarlo a cabo…-le tomo una mano esperanzado-…puedo confiar en ti, cierto Bennu?

El simple hecho de volver a escuchar su apellido nuevamente de sus labios, sello su fidelidad a aquel oscuro trato.

_Claro que si, Alone-sama…

Lo que escucho aquella tarde lo dejo por demás sorprendido. No se esperaba eso, pero no por ello retrocedió. Iba a ayudarlo en lo que necesitara. Ya podía mandar al demonio a Pandora y su sequito, no le importaba nadie que no fuese Alone…o Hades, al caso, era lo mismo. Siguió sus órdenes al pie de la letra. Incluso cuando el pequeño rubio termino por regresar nuevamente a manos de su verdadera familia. Por lo que entendía, Pandora insistía que Hades era su hermano, pero Alone le había dicho que su única hermana era esa pequeña cabeza de uva, Sasha. No llego a tratar con la enana, pero la consideraba de mas fiar que de la misma Pandora. En cierta forma, en que se alejara de la peli negra le alegraba un poco. El mismo se borro del mapa para esas personas. Debía seguir los paso de su único "jefe" y mantenerse no muy lejos.

Todo parecía ir de maravillas por algún tiempo, incluso la azabache y sus "súbditos" no mostraban ni la nariz cerca del rubio. El ojiazul ahora criaba a un perrito junto a su familia, pasaba más tiempo con ellos y de apoco recuperaba su verdadero amor hacia la pintura. Hasta parecía que la idea de abortar su recado era fiable. Días después supo que pensó demasiado rápido.

Estuvo tan concentrado en seguir los movimientos de Alone, que no pensó que atacarían al cachorro. Tuvo que partirle la cara a muchos para quitarse aunque sea un poco el mal sabor de boca que le dejo ver al niño sufrir tanto por su perdida. Y cuando Pandora volvió a hacer apto de aparición, bueno, un idiota llamado Zeros perdió un par de dientes como presa de su ira.

Por su propio bien, opto por ausentarse unos días para prepararlo todo. Debía estar relajado para cuando volviese a hablar directamente con el ojiazul; este último no pareció molestarse con ello. Aprovecho esa vez para visitar la tumba de su hermanito. Le dejo unos narcisos, eran sus favoritos. Mientras meditaba y ponía al tanto a Sui en pensamientos de lo que iba a ser, pensó que debía dejar una flor para el cachorro también. Al rubio probablemente le hubiese gustado eso.

Luego de ir a donde "descansaba en paz" el canino y mientras se regresaba nuevamente no pudo evitar golpear un par de veces a un árbol de su costado. La sangre aun le hervía en rabia por el asunto de Pandora. Quien se creía para lastimar así a Alone? Ya le enseñaría, le valía madres si era mujer, no dudaría en reacomodarle las neuronas junto a quien se interpusiera en su camino.

_Oye…que te hizo ese pobre árbol?-pregunto una voz mayor. Rodo los ojos al reconocerla.

_que quieres viejo? No estoy de humor!-gruño volteándose a verlo. Aldebaran Harsgard, un "gigante amable", trabajaba de voluntario en el mismo orfanato en que Alone solía ir a pintar. Lo conoció cuando solía ir a ver al rubio. Siempre le había molestado su aptitud.

_Alguna vez lo estás?-al verlo mejor, vio que también traía algunas flores en mano. El mayor noto su mirada en ellas-oh! Estas? Son para el pequeño Bianco…de seguro ya viste al pobre Alone…está destrozado…-comento con tristeza. Alone era muy querido en esa pequeña ciudad y no era de extrañar que muchos supieran lo de su perro.

El solo soltó un gruñido. Ya lo sabía, no tenia porque recordárselo.

_Porque me lo dices…?

El hombre solo sonrió y paso de largo tranquilamente.

_No eres una mala persona…solo un mocoso que hace berrinche…-comento entre risas. El pelizaul se crispo. Mataría a ese anciano. Pero antes de su "intento de homicidio" se quedo en blanco escuchando sus últimas palabras-…no se qué sombra persigues en el pequeño Alone, pero si se que de alguna manera ambos parecen hacerse bien…-le miro-…tu camino aun puede enderezarse Kagaho…pero no te guíes solo por espejismos…respóndete a ti mismo, que buscas?...

El adolescente solo bufo. Sabía que sombra tenía el rubio: la de Sui. Pero por eso se dejaba engañar, sabía perfectamente que no eran la misma persona, por más parecidos que podrían ser. Lo que estaba haciendo por él iba más allá de eso, de verdad quería ayudar, sentía que quizás así podría encontrar lo que creía le faltaba y regresar a sus bases. Mientras no pudiese, se aseguraría de ser lo más útil que pudiera al rubio y colaboraría en lo que pudiese.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que la familia del pintor se mudara completamente al extranjero, cambiaría ese hecho. Pandora jamás le dejaría escapar sin al menos tener un seguro de poder localizarlo. Cuando supiera donde estaba, irían tras y él, y entonces también haría su movida. Hasta soltó una risa sarcástica cuando se entero que solo se trataba de Valentine. Obtener información era fácil, y obligarla a que se lo diera, seria aun más fácil.

_Descuide Hades-sama…Alone-sama….enseguida lo alcanzare…._

**Notas finales: jeje volvi! Ojala les guste. Si no entendieron ciertas cosas por ir muy rápido, le recomiendo leer el otro fic "El color de amor". Allí lo explica mejor. Este solo es una hojeada de lo que Bennu vivió en ese tiempo.**


End file.
